The Untitled Story
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [LEMON - BDSM] [THORKI] Cette histoire n'avait pas de nom. Non, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner un nom, quel qu'il fut. Elle devait rester anonyme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de sens. C'était une histoire aussi peu crédible que réelle. Et pourtant. Ça lui était tombé dessus, personne ne s'y était attendu.


_Salut à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfic ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! C'est un lemon, je préviens et ça fait preuve de sadomasochisme. En gros, c'est du BDSM. Si jamais vous n'aimez pas en lire ou que vous ne savez pas ce que ce sigle veut dire (ce qui veut dire que vous êtes trop jeune), mieux vaut s'abstenir._

_Voilà voilà ! Pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Circle of J._

* * *

><p><strong>The Untitled Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Cette histoire n'avait pas de nom. Non, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner un nom, quel qu'il fut. Elle devait rester anonyme. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de sens. C'était une histoire aussi peu crédible que réelle. Et pourtant. Ça lui était tombé dessus, personne ne s'y était attendu.<p>

Loki Laufeyson. Puisque tout tombait toujours sur lui.

Même les Avengers n'y avaient pas été préparés.

C'était un soir normal, Loki était dans son appartement du 16 ème de New York. Il regardait par la fenêtre les étoiles, choses qu'il avait toujours contemplées depuis son enfance. Quand soudain, CA arriva. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait… Un peu fatigué. Oui, bon. Extrêmement fatigué. C'était à peine s'il tenait debout sans que sa tête ne penche en avant. Et il était pris de toux. Une toux bien trop forte, qui lui arrachait parfois des cris de douleurs et qui lui donnait des frissons affreux. Une fois, même, selon son souvenir la veille, il en avait laissé un éclat rouge sur le mur. Immédiatement, il l'avait nettoyé. Il n'allait pas laisser ça comme ça.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à CA. Le médecin qu'il avait été voir avait été dans la totale incapacité de lui expliquer ce qui le prenait. Il avait d'abord pensé à une bronchite, et plus Loki avait été mal, plus le médecin avait perdu la tête sur son cas. Parce que Loki n'était rien de tout ça. Il était tellement malade que personne ne pouvait savoir s'il allait au moins s'en sortir.

Alors peut-être que Loki aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il était là, fixant les étoiles d'un regard terne, vide d'émotion. Il était immobile, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'avait pas attendu ça.

Il regarda encore une fois son portable, incrédule. Comment était-ce possible ?

Déçu, il alla plus loin et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil favori. Il alluma la télévision, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées.

Cependant, ses pensées, aussi éloignées soient-elles d'un lien entre CA et la télévision, ça revenait toujours. CA habitait, abîmait, dégommait même ses pensées. Il sentit son regard s'humidifier à force qu'il réalisait.

Longtemps, il avait espéré une réhabilitation. Juste pour un peu plus de sécurité dans sa vie de tous les jours, pour être sûr de ne pas être assassiné par quiconque en passant un pied en dehors de son appartement. L'HYDRA le recherchait, il le savait.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était rendu à la Tour Stark environ un an plus tôt. Il y avait revu son frère, il y avait revu Stark. C'était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Et il leur avait dit. Il leur avait tout dit. Pour l'HYDRA et sa maladie non-identifiée. Stark et Thor avaient pris leur temps pour réfléchir, se demandant si aider leur ennemi était bien raisonnable. Mais Thor avait confiance en Loki, et il avait bien vu que l'état de son cadet était déplorable quand il était venu les implorer. Et il savait que Loki n'implorait pas pour rien.

Alors, ils l'avaient protégé. Ils avaient dit qu'il pourrait venir dès qu'il en avait envie à la Tour Stark. C'était peut-être quelque chose de bien, Loki ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Parce qu'il n'y irait pas.

Parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Parce qu'il… Il avait peur, Loki. Il avait peur qu'on le jette dehors ou bien qu'on l'utilise.

Parce qu'il savait que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

En y pensant, il pleura un petit bout de temps. A peine dix minutes, se dit-il en regardant l'horloge numérique qui reposait à côté de lui, mais ça lui avait paru être une heure. Il s'essuya les yeux, essayant de regarder la télévision. Encore le même cycle.

CA revenait.

Puis il pleurait de nouveau.

Encore dix minutes.

C'était comme ça toute la journée. Télévision, CA, pleurs, télévision.

Puis CA.

Puis pleurs.

Puis de nouveau télévision.

Parce que oui, Loki était fatigué. Loki en avait marre de se trahir lui-même. Que son cœur se fasse souffrir tout seul. Oh ! Il avait déjà rêvé qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et qu'il allait à la Tour.

Oui ! Même que Thor l'avait accueilli, il arrivait à s'en souvenir.

Mais à quoi bon ?

C'était assez puéril, mais il avait peur d'y aller plus qu'il avait peur de se faire tuer par ses ennemis. Il préférait se faire tuer, peut-être. Son âme de sadomasochiste se réveillait-elle ?

Sans doute.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Finalement, à force de songer, il parvint à trouver le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant plus à rien. Son téléphone ne cessait de vibrer dans sa main droite, reposant à côté de son visage.

Loki ne répondrait pas.

D'un coup, il se mit à rêver de son frère. Son frère, blond, aux yeux des anges, à la peau d'une couleur mielleuse absolument magnifique. C'était bien son frère en face de lui, qui le regardait en lui disant qu'il avait mis du temps avant de se décider. Puis oui, c'était son frère qui le serrait dans ses bras. C'était lui. Grâce à lui, Loki sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait comme une adolescente qui découvre l'amour.

Parce que… Au fond, peut-être que Loki découvrait seulement l'amour. Jamais personne ne lui avait vraiment montré d'affection depuis qu'il était petit. A part Frigga. Mais sa maman avait toujours été près de lui.

Finalement, Odin n'avait jamais été un père. Et Thor n'avait, de ce fait, jamais été son frère. Quel était le mal à l'aimer ? A l'aimer… en quelque chose de plus ?

Loki n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Odin lui reprochait. Il lui avait souvent reproché de vivre dans les nuages, d'être toujours en train de comploter et de mentir tout le temps. Puis, un jour, il lui avait reproché d'être trop proche de son grand-frère. Alors, comme un enfant obéissant, Loki avait arrêté de rester tout le temps avec Thor.

Il avait passé le reste de son existence dans les ombres, et Odin… avait été mécontent. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que le dieu n'avait plus compris ce que le vieil homme qu'il rêvait d'avoir comme père lui reprochait.

Une fois trop proche, une fois trop loin. Se foutait-il de lui ?

Loki ouvrit doucement les yeux, admirant le visage radieux de son aîné. Il était si beau quand il était heureux. C'était ce qui rendait le plus souvent le brun de bonne humeur.

Mais rapidement, le dieu cadet déchanta. Quand Thor approcha ses lèvres et qu'il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. Loki se figea. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait pour qu'il en rêve autant depuis une semaine ?

Cependant, au lieu de se défendre d'une prise qui serait de toute façon trop ferme pour lui, il se laissa porter. Porter par les battements de son cœur, porter par la main rassurante dans sa nuque qui veillait à approfondir le baiser qu'ils partageaient, porter par la langue qui explorait sa bouche et s'entremêlait par moment avec la sienne… Il ne luttait plus. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de lutter.

Ce qu'il voulait faire… C'était aller plus loin. C'était finir entre les draps qui se tordraient sur leur tendre étreinte, c'était serrer de toute la force de ses poings agiles les draps qui se froisseraient sous l'extase, c'était… Rester avec Thor et gémir son nom tandis que celui-ci l'étreindrait en touchant de manière presque systématique sa prostate, lui arrachant des hurlements d'amour.

Voilà ce que Loki voulait.

Ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Parce que c'était fini.

Il rêvait souvent de se blottir dans le giron de Thor, regarder les étoiles en leur donnant un nom étrangement connoté, de lancer un regard plein de convoitise dans ces yeux qui seraient alors remplis de larmes de joie tandis qu'il l'enlacerait si fort qu'ils resteraient là, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre en respirant son parfum.

Ce qu'il voulait et qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Parce que c'était fini.

La plupart du temps, il ne rêvait pas de choses joyeuses, cependant. Il rêvait de la Mort. Mort qui venait le chercher, progressivement, lui arrachant doucement ses joies et ses bonheurs, déchirant tout ce qui lui restait de dignité et d'honneur, détruisant ses peines et ses douleurs…

Mais ce n'était pas encore arrivé. Déjà, Loki sentait son âme quitter son corps. Et il avait devant lui le sourire de l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme qu'il aimait. Oui ! C'était ça. C'était lui l'homme qu'il aimait.

Convaincu, Loki tenta de s'extirper de son rêve. Mais il arrêta rapidement. C'était en train d'aller plus loin. Le Thor de son rêve tirait sur ses vêtements. Loki sentait sa chemise être arrachée, et se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas hurler d'anticipation. Oh ! Comme il rêvait de cet instant depuis longtemps !

Quand Thor prit entre ses doigts son pouce, il crut qu'il allait jouir sans même être touché. Tout cela était tellement érotique. Tellement excitant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps et c'était là le jeu auquel jouait son frère. Il allait le forcer à se retenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le prenne comme une chienne. Mais Loki n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à là.

Rapidement, le blond lâcha son pouce pour se pencher vers son pantalon de cuir. Il passa ses mains calleuses le long de ses cuisses encore protégées du tissu, faisant frémir le dieu brun qui se mordit encore une fois la lèvre. Il n'allait pas résister.

Thor passa ses mains de manière tranquille sur ses cuisses, créant de la chaleur tout en essayant de modérer son excitation. Une fois le but atteint, il baissa d'un mouvement vif le pantalon, suffisamment pour laisser l'intimité gonflée de sang de son cadet. Le moment était venu, pensa Loki pour lui-même, sentant déjà la bouche dotée d'une langue agile de son frère s'enrouler autour de son membre.

Il se laissa porter, le blond instaurant un rythme plutôt lent au départ puis accélérant. Loki ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus vibrer : la langue chaude suçotant agilement ou le fait absolument malsain de vouloir voir son frère ainsi.

Cependant, il préféra ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps, étant brusquement poussé contre des draps d'un blanc aveuglant. Il se laissa faire, sentant les mains habiles frôler toutes les parties les plus sensibles de son corps, en passant par ses boutons de chair. Particulièrement sensibles. Loki gémit en sentant cette langue dessus. Il trembla un instant, assaillit par une sensation extrêmement agréable, puis se détendit. Thor s'acharnait sur ceux-ci, les mordillant, les tournant de façon absolument obscène, tandis que Loki se répandait sur la chemise, pas encore enlevée alors que lui était nu, de Thor.

Finalement excité par toute cette agitation et le gémissement en son nom de son frère, Thor enleva ses vêtements plus vite que l'éclair -ahah !- et le pénétra sans même le préparer. Loki hurla sous la douleur et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il jeta un regard remplit de souffrance au dieu au-dessus de lui, qui bougeait à un rythme effréné qui faisait extrêmement mal au brun. Il sanglota, le rire soudain de Thor le bloquant dans son élan.

« Vas-y. » Dit-il en lui donnant des coups de plus en plus forts. « Pleure, sale chienne. Toi qui désire l'inceste. Pleure ! » Ricana le blond en accélérant encore.

Loki hurla encore une fois de douleur et du sang commença à rompre l'étreinte comme il rendait le membre de Thor glissant.

Thor se retira du corps frémissant de son cadet, puis se rhabilla le plus vite possible, lui volant un rapide et dominateur baiser avant de sortir. La panique commença à prendre le dieu brun avant qu'il ne voit son frère revenir avec des compresses, du désinfectant et des points.

Mais Loki rêvait. Il le sut quand il ouvrit les yeux, seul, à avoir affreusement froid dans son canapé. Sa télévision était toujours allumée, nota-t-il rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil triste à son téléphone. Celui-ci affichait quarante appels manqués. Loki n'avait même pas besoin d'en voir le numéro pour savoir qui l'avait appelé.

C'était Stark.

Parce que ça faisait un mois aujourd'hui.

Un mois que Loki avait fait appel à Thor quand des ennemis l'avaient assaillit.

Un mois que Jane pleurait et qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Un mois que Loki était plus malade que jamais.

Un mois que Thor était mort.


End file.
